


Significant Difference

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparing ex-lovers is dangerous territory...</p><p>After episode 2-01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significant Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Chat formatted and unbetaed. Sorry.

I: You know, he did more damage than Lisa.

J: She killed two people...

I: As did John. The man on the roof and the woman in the hologram. Of course if you count yourself...

J: Nearly three.

I: Nearly? *raised eyebrow*

J: It wears off. *shrugs*

I: Then there was Gwen, paralysed and left for dead. You know she only had minutes left when we found her.

J: She threw you in the water. Just a couple inches difference and I'd have never got to you in time.

I: Owen- knocked out, or shot this time.

J: Was it the same side?

I: I believe so, sir. The significant difference being we were trying to save the world.

J: *sighs* Yeah. Plus, Tosh was injured. You're right. More damage.

I: So... We let your lover go?

J: *looks at Ianto* That's not the difference. I swear. I... I know what he is. What he's like. *looks down* What I could have been.

I: *raises eyebrow*

J: *looks again* I'm the monster, right?

I: *looks away* *blinks* *looks at Jack again* *softly* No. Not like that.

J: *very softly* Not any more.

I: *comes closer* I just need to understand. He's gone, off your territory... Is that it? Out of sight...

J: No. No, not... Lisa... I'm sorry, Ianto, but she was dead before I ever met her. That's just facts. The living, feeling, thinking being that she was... the Cybermen used her for parts.

I: *bites lip* *can barely say it* I know. But...

J: *interrupts* She was past saving. She couldn't change.

I: *looks at him, no longer confused* He could.

J: *nods slowly* Yeah. Maybe. *rubs face* If he even wants it. Four kinds of rehab... You'd kind of hope...

I: But they didn't take.

J: *sits back* *shrugs* *closes his eyes* But he went. I don't know. Maybe... *looks at Ianto* I'm living on my second chances. Hell, my second thousand. I can't just... *trails off, looks distant*

I: *looks at him, blinks, then leans forward and quickly kisses him*

J: *big eyes of surprise*

I: Speaking as another of the second chance club...

J: *understanding* *takes Ianto's hand* Like you said... trying to save the world. Significant difference.

I: But I wondered, for a long while. Why you let me live. *finger on Jack's lips to still his objections* It was my fault as much as hers. She wasn't responsible, not any more, not after what they did to her. So I thought... But you didn't.

J: *catches Ianto's hand away, now holding both* I wouldn't.

I: You would, if there was no other way. But only then.

J: *pulls him closer* I would _find_ another way. You... you deserve all the chances...

I: *quiets him again, this time with lips*


End file.
